Apollon and Hermes
by Ingabritta
Summary: Zeus sends Hermes on an errand to Apollon. On his way Hermes meets all the muses and is invited to a party. An easy-going story about gods and muses. Rated M for some scenes in chapters 2 and 3 and for the general immorality of the characters, who make love more for fun than ouf of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Apollon and Hermes**

_The way to Parnassos_

Zeus rested comfortably in his chair, looking around the big hall of his palace on Olympus. There was nothing new to be seen. Every now and then a nymph passed through the room, carrying something, and he thought of courting one of them. On the other hand, it wasn't worth the trouble. The wrath of Hera would surely fall upon him, and then there was the matter of taking care of an eventual offspring. Not that he always had..

He was bored. His thoughts went to his conquests of old times, when the disguise was part of the fun. A golden rain for Danaë and a swan for Leda. He had realized she was ticklish when he embraced her with his large wings. And to feel sweet Europa riding his back in his shape of a bull. As a man he had met the wonderful Maia, who surrendered to him in a garden of flowers. That particular offspring he really liked, Hermes was a fine and useful young man. As were his twins, Artemis and Apollon. He missed Apollon. With a bump of his staff he called on Hermes, who swiftly turned up.

-I want you to fetch Apollon. I want him by my side, I'm bored.

Hermes smiled.

-I'm sure he's busy with something; business, women.. but I don't mind visiting him. I can go at once, if you like.

-That will be just fine. If you see any pretty girls on the way, give them my regards.

So Hermes made his way to Parnassus. He knew that the muses had their own mountain, Helicon, but that they also had cottages on Parnassus. He hesitated a little before climbing the path. Which of the muses would be at their houses this particular day? There was especially one he didn't want to meet. Unfortunately he had promised Terpsichore a little too much at their last meeting, and he had no intention of going through with it. But she was soft and willing when she wanted to, not the cool dancer she appeared to be. She was _very_ flexible and could easily put a leg around his neck. But he did not want to commit himself and he hated when the women became jealous.

Walking in his thoughts, he arrived at the first cottage. Outside on the ground sat a young woman, her gold-brown hair in braids and curls around her head and dressed in a light lilac tunic. She played a twin flute and was all absorbed in the music. Hermes understood that this was Euterpe, the muse of music and flute playing and the youngest of the sisters. When she saw him she stopped playing and rose.

-Well, if it isn't the roguish Hermes? What brings you here?

She approached, swaying her hips, and touched his arm.

-I'm on my way to visit my brother. But I don't mind staying with you for a while.

-So, you want to avoid Therpsichore? She is complaining that you don't come to see her anymore. Not that I care.

She went on with her little flirtation and Hermes grabbed her by the arm.

-You are a teaser, aren't you?

He put his hand around her neck and gave her a firm kiss, and she gave in to him. After a while she drew back.

-That's all you get for now, because I'm the only sister who is still a virgin, and I intend to stay that way a little longer.

Hermes smiled.

-If you say so. But we will surely meet again and then I won't promise anything.

He went up a small hill and the path turned. On a rock, beyond her cottage, a tall woman was standing. Her long golden hair covered her shoulders and she was dressed in a long, red, sleeveless dress. She was reading from a papyrus scroll and seemed to recite different parts of a play. When she noticed Hermes she turned to face him.

-You are just in time to help me read this.

-Thalia! Are you writing your own plays nowadays?

He looked at her smiling face, her lips as red as her dress.

-I have been asked by an actor who is special to me, and I wouldn't like to let him down.

She held the scroll in front of him.

-For a little while then, to enjoy your company.

Thalia was a pleasant woman, but Hermes didn't feel attracted to her. She always wore too much make-up, and you could never know when she acted or when she showed personal feelings. After a while he said goodbye.

-Be on your way then, but beware and don't get distracted. I hear crying and lamentation not far from here.

Crying and lamentation, that could only be Melpomene. Right around the corner Hermes found her sitting on a bench just outside her hut. She was sobbing, covering her face with her palms, and her golden hair was a shining halo around her head. She looked up at him.

-Hermes! You are the very one I need! You have to console me!

She patted on the bench beside her, and he sat, hesitating a little.

-What is the trouble?

-I read Euripides' latest work and it was so sad. I just can't stop crying.

Her wet lips were close to his, and as he never could resist moist lips, he kissed her. It was more intense than he had meant it to be, but when she began touching his chest (outside his tunic) he backed off.

-I'm sorry, I don't have time anymore, I'm going to see my brother.

Cautiously he tried to pass the next cottage, which he knew belonged to Terpsichore. Just as he thought she was not in, she stood beside him.

-Are you trying to sneak off? Not on your way to see me?

He gave her a faked smile.

-Unfortunately I'm not. Zeus has sent me on a mission to Apollon.

-And you can't stay for just a while? A little kiss?

When she had kissed him he said:

-I want to cure you of this habit – I want to move on, and so should you.

-Why? You will never stop courting women. I saw you kiss Melpomene.

-Just to comfort her. I will not kiss any other woman on my way to Apollon, I promise you.

Terpsichore shrugged her shoulders.

-I don't know if I believe you. You know who lives next, don't you? Coming to think of it, I know who will be your next victim – sweet little Euterpe, whom you have already passed.

Hermes didn't answer. He knew the muse was right.

When he reached the next hut, a woman made her way out of its door. Her red hair was shining in the sun, and her blue dress hugged her body at just the right places.

-Welcome, she said. You are just in time to listen to my latest love poem.

-Erato, as beautiful as ever.

-I sincerely hope so, since I spend a lot of time making me look that way. Sit down and listen.

They sat down on the same bench, but he was sure to put a large space between them. Contrary to what Terpsichore believed, this muse did not attract him at all. She was just too much..

Erato read in a husky voice: _The young woman is standing in the sunset, the wind caressing her hair and body. She sees just the scenery, not the young man looking at her_… She moved closer to Hermes, and when the couple in the poem met, she put a hand on his thigh. When she moved it higher he felt his arousal.

-So you say I don't attract you? Some parts of you think otherwise.

Hastily he rose from the bench and put his hands in front of him. He cursed his body, so easily turned on.

-My body doesn't always do as I want.

-Then let me take care of it.

Hermes shook his head.

-I don't have time for that, I'm on my way to Apollon. Good luck with your poetry.

His forehead was all sweaty when he continued his walk. He hoped there would be no more temptations on the way. The next hut seemed empty. Outside the door hung a tiara glittering with stars, and he assumed this was where Urania stayed, but there was no sign of her. Perhaps she was travelling among the stars? The cottage to follow was larger than the others. In front of it, bent over a table and writing something on a piece of parchment, sat a woman. She was ladylike, her brown hair laying in waves around her face and shoulders. Hermes nodded.

-Greetings, Kalliope. Why is your house bigger than the others?

-And greetings to you, Hermes. My house is bigger because I am a mother, and our master's son also lives here. I call myself Apollon's ex-wife.

-Where is he? Orfeus I mean.

-How should I know? He takes after his father and is already chasing the girls. His lyre is lying over there, waiting for him.

Hermes said goodbye and went on, glad to soon reach the top of the hill. The next cottage belonged to Klio. He could see her inside her house, her nose buried in a scroll of papyrus. She had her hair in a bun at the back of her head, and on her nose sat two small pieces of glass, bound together. 'Spectacles' she called them. When Hermes tried to pass, she called him.

-Will you not say hello to an old woman?

He stopped.

-You're not old. But wise you surely are. If you take your hair out of that bun you would be quite beautiful.

She came out of her cottage.

-Are you flattering me, sweet boy? You know I am no threat to you, don't you? Handsome men don't attract me.

Hermes wasn't sure what she meant, so he went on. Now there was only one cottage left.

Outside her house, on a cliff facing the valley below, the last muse was standing. Polyhymnia let her rich voice fill the air. The song was grandiose, and he stopped to listen. She was tall, and her curly waist-long brown hair fell over her back and shoulders. Her long dress was mauve.

-Wonderful! Magnificent! Hermes exclaimed when she stopped.

-I'm so glad that our master's brother enjoys my singing.

She lifted her hand for him to kiss. Then she touched a strand of his ginger hair.

-You know why I have the hut next to Apollon's, don't you? That both you and he are no temptation to me?

She smiled broadly.

-You are too old. You'll see at the party tonight.

-Party? Hermes raised an eyebrow.

-Yes, tonight your brother is giving a big party. You must stay!

He had not expected that, and he continued his path in thoughts. Now he had reached the mountain top, and Apollon's palace was right in front of him. As he entered, it seemed empty. He passed several rooms and then he heard noises. There was no doubt about what kind, and he realized Apollon's bedroom was just in front of him. Through the door he saw a large bedstead, and when he got closer he spotted the couple in the bed. His brother's golden hair was easily recognizable. Except for that he just saw a well-shaped and bare bottom moving up and down. On the pillow he saw long strands of black hair, and on the bed post a glittering tiara was hanging. It was definitely Urania who paid a visit to Apollon's bed. The arousal he had felt at Erato's hut began to wake up again, and he thought of leaving the room.

Then the couple in the bed was finished and Apollon turned his head.

-I had no idea my brother was a voyeur, he said, laughing. –No doubt you wish you were me at this moment?

-No, I just arrived. I have a message for you.

Apollon rose from the bed to put on some clothes, and Hermes could see Urania lying naked on the matrass. She was very beautiful. He looked away. Apollon smiled.

-A message you say. May I ask how many of my muses you made love to on your way here?

-None! Some of them tried to tempt me, but there was only one of them I liked.

-That must have been the little virgin. Beware. What was the message?

-Our father Zeus is bored and wants you to come and visit him, at once.

Apollon turned to look at Urania, who quickly dressed and left the room.

-That's not possible. I'm having a party here tonight. You are also invited. If it will be a success I can come with you tomorrow. You may have a room and borrow some clothes if you like. I have asked all the muses to bring a guest, so there will be plenty of people.

The prospect of seeing Euterpe again made Hermes happy.

-Just out of curiosity – how many of your muses have you had yourself?

Apollon laughed.

-You would like to know, wouldn't you? Well, it's no secret. This shining little beauty is my latest conquest. Everyone knows about Kalliope, since she is the mother of my son.

-She wants to call herself your ex-wife.

-I know. I had no defense against Erato, as you may understand, but you easily get enough of her. I have always thought that the two beautiful sisters of theatre belong together, and there was plenty of room in my bed for all three of us. Even your little girl has been mine – I mean Terpsichore of course.

-She is not my little girl any more.

-No one else. Polyhymnia is too complicated for me and Klio doesn't attract me.

-Euterpe?

-No. She wants to remain a virgin a little longer, and I let her. You may court her if you like.

Apollon smiled broadly.

-You have no company for the party and she comes alone. The others are bringing one guest each and Erato brings two. But Kalliope's only company is Orfeus, so it evens itself out. As I said, my baths and kitchen are all yours if you want. Will you excuse me for now?


	2. The party, part 1

_The party, part 1_

Hermes made good use of his brother's hospitality, and in the evening he had taken a bath and was dressed in new clothes. The garden was all lit up by torches, reflected in the large pond, and on the terrace in front of the palace a large table was set. There was also a band of musicians. Apollon and Urania were welcoming the guests. He was dressed in a golden tunic and a long red cloak with his laurel wreath around his head. Urania had a glittering grey dress and a star tiara on her black hair.

The two blond theatre sisters had arrived, Thalia still in red with a red ribbon around her blond hair. Melpomene's dress was a light yellow, just like her hair. Thalia was accompanied by a tall young man, blond and painted black around his eyes. His white tunic was short but he also wore a long red cloak. By Melpomene's side Hermes could see an older man with grey hair. Apollon introduced them.

-Thalia's young man is an actor by the name of Lycander. She helps him with a play, I believe. The older man you should recognize, it's the well-known dramatist Euripides.

Hermes bowed to all of them.

The next guest coming along the path was Kalliope, as beautiful as before, with a young man at her side. He was shorter than his mother and blond as his father. Hermes shook their hands. Behind them came Terpsichore accompanied by a young man. He was tall and good-looking, with black hair and a lot of muscles.

-This is Menander, Terpsichore said. –He's a well-known dancer. Perhaps he will perform for you later, together with the other dancers I know are coming to entertain us.

Euterpe showed up just after the couple. She smiled and bowed her head and then went on into the garden.

Soon after Erato arrived, a man at each arm. The man to her right made all women look a second time, young, slender, blond and with fine features.

-May I introduce Narkissos? Erato said.

The man at her other side needed no introduction. It was Dionysos, the god of wines, and half-brother to Apollon and Hermes.

-I will keep you party going, trust me, he said, patting Apollon's shoulder.

Narkissos looked around, a little uncertain where he had come.

The next couple to arrive was Polyhymnia and her partner. She was taller than him and she still had her long hair falling down her back. Now she wore a green silky dress and you could see her heavy breasts moving beneath it. The young man by her side was not really a man but a faun, with brown hair, oblique eyes and pointy ears. The hair on his chest was light brown, his skin was normal down to a little below his navel and the upper part of his hips, then the goat's hair began, along his legs to his hoofs. Hermes made a calculation that compared with human age, this young man could be around seventeen, which explained Polyhymnia's comment that he and Apollon were too old for her.

-This is my friend, Virdis the faun, she said.

Dionysos looked at them as they passed. Did he find this inappropriate?

The last muse to arrive was Klio. She no longer wore her spectacles and her hair was loose over her shoulders. She had a young girl by her side, tall and slender and wearing her hair in a thick braid on her back.

-This is Elena, my pupil. She studies history and is my guest for tonight.

The guests talked in little groups and helped themselves to food from the table, and servants filled their cups with nectar. Hermes looked for Euterpe and saw her sneaking around in the bushes with Orfeus, both of them carrying instruments. Large cloaks were spread over the lawn for the public to sit when the dancing performance was about to begin. Hermes saw Erato kissing Narkissos. Soon he seemed to have had enough and left her. Instead he sat down beside the pond and looked at his own reflection in the water. Erato looked around for another man and Hermes didn't want it to be him. He saw Kalliope, alone after her son had left her, and lifted his cup to her.

-Shall we sit down?

-Why not?

When they sat down together he felt the soft fragrance of her perfume.

The dance troupe prepared for the show and the orchestra began to play. Hermes looked around. Behind them, partly hidden by a small bush, sat Polyhymnia and Virdis. Her hand was between his legs and Hermes could see him moving uncomfortably. She moved a little to sit on his lap, hiding whatever they were doing. Hermes felt a slight arousal. He looked at Kalliope.

-You are beautiful tonight, he said. –Is there anyone courting you?

Kalliope smiled.

-Not really. I was in Sparta a little while ago to find a hero to write about. I found one. We had a short affair but I grew tired. I still love the father of my child although I know I cannot have him back. Interested?

-Perhaps.

He kissed her softly and she put her head against his shoulder.

The dancers made their performance, but not everybody was looking. Thalia, Lycander, Melpomene and Euripides shared the same cloak. The first two only had eyes for each other and shared intense kisses. The playwright tried to kiss Melpomene, but she just granted him one, not very hot. She seemed to regret her choice of partner already. Apollon was talking to Dionysos. Urania looked for a moment at all the guests and noticed that Klio and Elena sat far away in the shadows. Perhaps they didn't want to be seen. She approached Narkissos by the pond and sat down on the grass beside him. Erato looked around for company and Terpsichore drew her partner closer to her, kissing him. Finally the muse of love poems caught sight of Euripides and sat down beside him. Melpomene pretended not to notice.

-Do you have time for me? Erato asked.

He turned to look at her, and he liked the sight.

-Of course. What do you want to talk about?

When the dancing performance was almost over, Menander rose. He took off his tunic but kept his loincloth, like the other dancers wore, and joined them. After a while he performed a solo. Terpsichore had risen and stood at the side by a large tree, admiring him. Melpomene came up to her.

-Where have you found that fine specimen? she whispered.

-A little luck and a little skill. Envious?

Melpomene smiled.

-You could say that. I brought a writer, but now I realize it's not my brain I want to amuse tonight but other parts of my body.

Terpsichore looked around and saw Erato and Euripides talking.

-I can see that your writer has other company. It's good someone takes care of Erato. Most men seem to be afraid of her.

Melpomene's eyes clung to the dancer.

-He doesn't need that cloth. I would love to see the muscles of his bottom.

-He would have liked to show them, I guess, but he's more restrictive about his frontal part. If he were to show that women would never leave him alone.

Terpsichore made a small pause.

-You may take care of him for a while. I have a meeting with the dancing company.

-Are you sure? I'd love to.

Hermes, still with Kalliope's head at his shoulder, looked around. He saw Urania talking to Narkissos and Apollon helping Dionysos fetching barrels of wine. Dionysos brought an amphora and three goblets and joined Polyhymnia and the faun. Virdis now sat beside her, leaning over her chest and sucking one of her nipples.

-Aren't you too young for that, my little friend? Dionysos rumbled. -Or haven't you been weaned yet?

He turned to the muse.

-Rumor has it you're chasing my boys, Polyhymnia.

Then he filled the goblets and gave one each to Polyhymnia and Virdis. His own wine he spilled over her dress.

-This makes it sweater, he said, bending his head.

Polyhymnia quickly emptied her goblet and asked for more.

-If I'm to entertain both of you I'd better drink.

The dancers had left the scene, and instead Orfeus and Euterpe took place in front of the orchestra. They began to play, Orfeus his lyre and Euterpe her flute, and the audience listened. Apollon sat down beside Hermes and Kalliope.

-He really is a credit to his parents, isn't he? the god said. –And she is excellent too. I wonder if she will let anyone accompany her tonight?

Hermes realized the competition was on.

When the concert was over Apollon called for them. While he and Kalliope praised their son, Euterpe went up to Hermes.

-Would you like to come with me? There's something I want to show you.

He rose in a haste and they went into the forest.

-I just wanted to escape Apollon, she said after a while. -I'm not ready for him yet. He should entertain his ex a little I think. Now I want you.

Hermes felt privileged. She stood with her back against a tree and lifted her arms for him, and he readily came to her. Their kisses were more intense than before and he felt her hands touching his body.

-You turn me on, he said. –Perhaps you should not start anything you will not finish?

-Perhaps I will finish it – my way. Shall we sit down?

They sat on the grass. Soon he had stripped her of her light gown and caressed her body.

-Now you undress too.

She touched his firm chest.

-I do like you, a lot.

-I like you too.

They went on exploring each other's bodies until he touched the dark hair between her legs.

-No-one has ever been here, you say?

-Not using what you are thinking of, but perhaps in other ways.

Softly his fingers made their way between her legs and soon new and wild emotions caught them. He covered her lips with his as she moaned, and he brought her the utmost pleasure.

Afterwards she sighed.

-That was the best ever, she whispered. Then she looked at him.

–What about you?

He rose to his knees and she saw his magnificent erection.

-Wonderful. But I will not let you in yet. Let me help you.

She kneeled before him and soon he felt her mouth were he needed it most. He dig his fingers into her hair and in a while she brought him the most wonderful orgasm. He couldn't help roaring and wondered just how many had heard him. As he looked around he noticed a rustle nearby, and behind some bushes they saw two female faces, one young and one a little more mature, looking at them. They too seemed to be naked and Hermes assumed they hid for the same reasons as he and Euterpe did.

-Now I would like some ambrosia and perhaps some wine, Euterpe said and rose.

They dressed and headed back to the palace. On their way back they glanced around among the scattered trees. Not far from them they saw strands of blond hair and a red dress, scarcely covering the muse's belly. On top of her the handsome Lycander moved rhythmically, and Euterpe admired his well-shaped bottom. To their right Melpomene, still with her hair like a halo around her head, stood pressed against a tree, her yellow dress only covering her back and her legs wrapped around Menander's waist. His backside was even more muscular than Lycander's, and the sight of him would be every woman's (or muse's) wet dream. The couple didn't seem to care if anybody saw them.

Further away under the trees they could see the male dancers gathering around something. In their midst Terpsichore was hardly visible, one head covering each of her breasts and one head between her legs. The others stood around watching and some of them helped themselves. They were all naked.

- How promiscuous! Euterpe exclaimed, partly disgusted, partly impressed.

-Now she really doesn't need me anymore, Hermes said, shrugging his shoulders.

Closer to the palace they saw Dionysos sitting on the ground with the tunic around his waist and a goblet still in his hand. Polyhymnia sat in his lap, facing him, moving up and down. Virdis stood behind the wine god holding the muse's head, and there was no doubt where she had her mouth. Hermes compared this voluptuous woman to the solemn Polyhymnia he had met earlier that day.

At the brink of the pond another couple was lying, Urania, partly still dressed in her silver gown, and on top of her Narkissos, beautifully naked. On the coat, where Hermes and Euterpe had left them some time earlier, Apollon and Kalliope remained, resting and leaning their heads together.

-What now, brother? Hermes said as he stopped in front of them.

Apollon looked up.

-I suggest a long dance hand in hand around the pond. Everyone must participate no matter what they are doing. I will call them.


	3. The party, part 3

_The party, part 2_

Apollon managed to gather all his guests on the terrace in front of the palace. They took each other's hands and he led them on a dance around the large pond. They were all fully dressed again, except for Narkissos, who presumably liked to show his handsome body. The dancers were the last to arrive, but all had their loin-cloths on.

After the dance most of them were tired. Apollon had promised them all to stay the night.

-There are plenty of rooms in the palace, you may help yourselves, he said.

Hermes took Euterpe by the hand as they stood by the pond. The moon was full and he kissed her softly.

-Can we share a room? he whispered. –Will you let me make love to you then?

She hesitated.

-I don't know yet. Let's go and look what rooms the others have taken.

The first room they saw was a large one with an equally large bed. As before, Thalia and Melpomene shared, but this time they had changed partners. Menander once more showed his muscular bottom as he lay on top of Thalia, while Melpomene was straddling the young actor Lycander, leaning her ample breasts against his hands. Euterpe closed the door.

In the next room two persons were sleeping. Dionysos and Polyhymnia seemed to have collapsed on the bed and were now heavily snoring. Virdis was just leaving the room.

-No-one can sleep in there with those two making such noice, he said and disappeared.

The next door was almost closed, and inside two women were tight asleep with the blanket tucked in under their chins.

In another room the persons were still awake. Erato sat, all naked, in one corner of a large bed reciting love poems. In the other corner Euripides was resting against the pillows. He was still dressed, but the fabric of his tunic could not hide the state of his manhood. He was probably waiting for the muse to stop reading and devote herself to other things.

In the hall they met Apollon with one muse at each arm. Kalliope looked at the blond god.

-Orfeus has gone to bed, she said a bit roguish. –Shall we do the same?

-I don't think so, Apollon replied. –I have other things to do first. I suggest you share room with Dionysos and Polyhymnia for now.

She looked displeased but left to do so. Urania looked around.

-I wonder where Narkissos is? He's not at the pond, I just looked, but his cloak was there. I must go on searching.

As she left the company Terpsichore showed up.

-The dancers have left.

-Good! Now the four of us are going out into the woods, Apollon said. –Come on!

Narkissos couldn't help returning to the pond. He loved looking at the reflection of himself in the water. But now he felt the chill of the night on his naked body. Suddenly the water began to ripple, and women's heads and arms broke the surface. Two pairs of strong arms pulled him into the water, and he feared he would drown. Floating around him were beings with blue skin and green shiny hair, all shaped like women. Naiads. One of them kissed him and he felt he could breathe under water. They touched him and pressed their slippery bodies to his. He felt a pair of hard nipples against his back and one of them sat across his hip. Her sex was hairless.

The water was cold but still he felt his erection grow, and one of the naiads straddled him and made him come. After a while they seemed to grow tired and returned him to the brink of the pond. He felt all cold and freezing, and his nipples were hard. He stretched for his cloak when Urania appeared.

-Where have you been? You are freezing, my love.

She wrapped the cloak around him and helped him to rise.

-The naiads took me, he said in a shaky voice.

She led him to the palace.

-We must get you into bed. I so long to feel your cold body next to mine.

Apollon, Hermes, Euterpe and Terpsichore went out into the woods and came to a glade surrounded by large trees. It seemed to Hermes that the crowns of the trees were moving in a strange way, then he saw dryads climbing up and down the trunks. They were both male and female, their skin brown and green and their hair dark brown. Apollon made Euterpe stand close to one of the trees, and suddenly two female dryads grabbed her hands and two males climbed down, removed her dress and held her feet to the tree. As Hermes looked at the scene he noticed too late that four other dryads did the same thing to him, undressing him and holding him to another tree.

Apollon approached Euterpe.

-Now you are my sweet girl, aren't you?

He bent to kiss her. First she tried to move her head away from his but then she gave in, as she found she liked his kisses. No doubt he was a skilled seducer, and soon her body began to long for his touch, which he also gave her. He caressed her breasts and she felt his body next to hers, noticing his growing erection. Then he hastily undressed and she felt his warm skin. Her hands and feet still being in the dryads' firm grips she could not touch him, but when his fingers softly moved between her legs she felt her own arousal. As she began to moan he came closer, and with one hard thrust he deflowered her. She gave one short cry, then he covered her mouth with his again. The dryads let go of her hands and feet, and she put her arms around his neck and lifted one leg for him come in further.

Hermes looked at the scene, raging in jealousy, in vane trying to escape his bonds. Terpsichore saw the state he was in, dropped her dress to the ground and went down on her knees to help him. He came at the same time as the couple before him. Her knees all weak, Euterpe sat down with her back against the tree.

-Farewell to that virginity then, she said with a faint smile.

Terpsichore rose to her feet.

-Now you can take mine.

-Yours? Hermes smiled. -After me and Apollon and a lot of dancers?

-I need someone now!

She stood with her back against a tree and some dryads came crawling down. A female began to touch her breasts and a male kissed his way up her legs. His face came closer to her sex and when he began licking her she felt the arousal. Then she threw a glance at Hermes who was watching the scene, evidently excited again. She freed herself from the dryads and called out:

-Hermes, please take me now, I want you!

Although he had decided not to make love to Terpsichore again, he did as she asked, and he felt a huge release with her inner tenderness around him. She put one leg over his hip and he kept on thrusting inside her.

Apollon sat down beside Euterpe.

-He said he didn't want her any more, she commented. -He said he wanted me instead. But he didn't get me. You did.

He smiled at her.

-Yes, and now you are my little darling, aren't you?

He looked down between his legs.

-Will you not sit in my lap, my sweet?

She rose a little and then she slid down onto him. For a while there were no other sounds than the two couples making love.

Not far away, a displeased, wide awake muse made her way through the forest. 'No sleep in that room' she thought. 'Why can't I get a man?' Kalliope stopped when she came to the glade. Right in front of her eyes two men, whom she very well could imagine sleeping with herself, made love to two shameless muses. As she stood there looking the two pairs split up and sat down on the ground. Kalliope approached them.

-Who can I have? she complained.

Apollon shook his head.

-Please, I'm exhausted. The dryads perhaps?

Then there was a new rustle among the bushes and a head with oblique eyes and pointy ears showed.

-I came back. Is the party still going on? My woman fell asleep with another man, but I'm still sober.

Kalliope let her gaze wander over his body.

-I know, you can scarcely see it behind all the goat's hair, but I promise it's there. Since I'm always naked it must be like that. Imagine if it was visible to all women, they would never leave me alone.

-You're vulgar, Kalliope said.

-But perhaps you want me anyway?

-Why not? You are very young though, not much older than my son, I think.

Virdis smiled broadly.

-Don't you know that young men and mature women is the best combination? Ask Polyhymnia. What do you usually have?

-I don't "have" very often, Kalliope said taking his hand.

-Then you are in for something special.

When they had left Terpsichore said:

-Can we go watch?

Hermes shook his head.

-Leave them alone, at least the first time.

After a while they heard noises.

-She gets what she deserves, I'm very sure of that, Euterpe said. –She is a lady, but sometimes she needs to let go.

Terpsichore slipped away, crawling on her hands and knees, and the men looked appreciating at her bare bottom. She hid behind a big bush. Then she saw Kalliope, now without her gown, sitting on top of the faun, moving up and down and groaning. As she watched them they grew more and more excited, and finally they both cried.

Kalliope fell on her back with a deep sigh.

-Wonderful. Can we do it again?

Virdis shook his head.

-No madam, not now. I'm going to eat you, from your belly-button and downwards, from your thighs and upwards. Then you can eat this.

Terpsichore couldn't see what he showed his partner, but she could guess. Quietly she crawled back to the others.

-You are right, we'll leave them alone, she said.

While Apollon listened to Terpsichore Hermes took his chance and grabbed Euterpe's hand.

-Let's leave, he said.

Terpsichore saw them and tried to distract Apollon. She rose and lifted one of her legs into a ballet position right up in the air, holding her hand around her ankle. Apollon, still on the ground, saw the muse's sex wide open in front of his eyes and pressed his mouth to it. Then he wrapped both her legs around his neck and rose. Terpsichore was afraid to lose her balance and fall, but when they stood the dryads reached down from the tree and took her arms to support her. Apollon held her buttocks in a firm grip and let his tongue and lips play between her legs until she almost lost her breath. One of the female dryads noticed the god was aroused again, and hastily climbed down on the ground to help him. It took just a while, then you could hear Apollon's roar throughout the forest.

Hand in hand Hermes and Euterpe found their old spot.

-You don't really prefer him to me? he asked warily.

-No, it's you I want. I just couldn't avoid him, as you could see. And he is quite a charmer. But a naughty one of course. I didn't hear you say no to Terpsichore either.

-Well, she needed me. And when you and he … But now we are together again. Shall we sit down?

They spread their clothes over the grass and Euterpe lay down and moved her body temptingly.

-Now you may do whatever you want with me and finish however you like.

He bent over her.

-I will worship you slowly, he said, touching her lips with his fingers, because you are really worth it.

They spent the remaining hours of the night in the forest until the sun rose. Eventually he came inside her, and so they fell asleep with their arms around each other.

Polyhymnia was the first one to wake up in the palace. Her throat was dry but she was sober. Dionysos still slept on the bed. She went to the kitchen for some water and then wandered around looking into the other rooms. In one of them Euripides and Erato were sound asleep, her red hair spread across his chest. In the next room – to her surprise – she found Apollon and Terpsichore. She wouldn't have thought that he would prefer that muse to others. The third room made her angry. Kalliope and Virdis were lying in the same bed, he with his arms around her and much to close for Polyhymnia's liking.

Later, when Kalliope joined Polyhymnia on the terrace, the latter expressed her displeasure.

-You stole my partner.

Kalliope smiled.

-You were not around. I seem to remember you were sleeping. But I think he will come back to you. Does he have any brothers? I begin to like fauns.

-I'm sure he has.

In that moment Virdis appeared. He gave Kalliope a short kiss and went up to Polyhymnia to give her a hug.

-Have you slept well, my love? I have.

When Euterpe and Hermes came out of the woods they found the whole company around the breakfast table. Apollon had Urania at his side again, as the hostess of the party. There was a free space beside Dionysos, and Euterpe and Hermes took it.

-Did you get lost? Dionysos said, laughing.

-You could say that, Hermes agreed.

Euterpe looked for Terpsichore and found her at Narkissos' side, feeding him grapes. Apollon lifted his cup and made a toast. Then he caught Euterpe's eye and smiled.

Later Apollon went up to Hermes.

-Now I can accompany you to Zeus if you like. We can go at once.

-Good. Can I bring Euterpe?

-If you like. Does she want to?

-She does. Will you bring a lady?

Apollons looked around.

-I don't think so. Urania will stay to mind the palace, Terpsichore seems to have a good time with Narkissos and Kalliope will accompany Polyhymnia to visit the fauns. So I am free and independent, the way I prefer it.

_Apollon is the naughty guy in this story and Hermes is the good guy._


End file.
